The Illness (Starwood Sanctuary)
It started with the arrival of Sarthor's newest mate. In retrospect, the other skydancer had given the warning signs of being a harbinger, and some whispered after the fact that they, in fact, had caused the suffering. But what proof was there, one way or another? N̡͔̝̬̻̻̲͝ͅ'̶̠̱̤̖̺͓͢͝m͙͕͙o̤͚̼͠a̧̹̱̰̝i̴̙̬̘̯̹̕͜ had come, standing at the base of the clearing beside Sarthor, the rest of the clan coming to greet her. Dinaer and Mundus were unnerved, but Ohne- He just seemed to laugh, greeting O̸̧̬̦͇͈̞m̛͉͠á̩͍ͅn͏̦͉̱͓̹͠i̳̙̥̠͉͕̯͙͡ like an old friend. The skydancer responded in kind, and turned to stare at a spot directly beside Ohne, speaking in whispering tones as if there was a dragon there. Ermeteth snarled, and seemed to want to refuse the skydancer entry, but despite the dragon's strangeness, Sarthor and Ohne vouched for them, and A̸̼͍̤̲̻̬͍̤o̥̻̦͇͡ͅm̹̳̰̼̝̬ͅn̷̩̰͘͞i͈̫̰̯̤͕ was allowed inside. The sickness started not days later. It would be deemed to be the lasting exposure to Pink Chalcedony, or mayhaps a stealthy attack by the Shade. Elurra claimed not to know precisely what the source was- Ermeteth snarled that it was Sarthor's compatriot. Sarthor snapped back that Ermeteth hadn't liked him since they'd met, and now was doing all he could to ruin the bejeweled skydancer. Dinaer and Fayore quickly tried to quell the fighting, but- The first to fall were those in training to serve the Arcanist. No one really thought a whole lot of it. It was terribly sad, yes, but dragons fell ill and even died at times- It was natural. When their own clan began to get sick as well, though, Dinaer and Fayore began to worry. But there was nothing they could do. One moment, a dragon would be well, doing their task around the clan, and the next- Done, laid prone on the lair's floors, wheezing for air. Dragons fell, and breathed final breaths in their lair- But, somehow, a handful of dragons remained fine, unaffected by whatever malady curled around the lair. Dinaer, maybe due to his prior dealing with the Shade. Fayore, perhaps due to the lingering blessing of the Shadowbinder. Sarthor and his A҉͘͘͘͡ń͝m̶̸͘̕͟o̧̨í͜҉̸́. Ohne. Sati, Tarovir and Jaska- All these were fine. A little over a quarter of the lair- Entirely fine, unaffected by any of what had happened. The others? Those Lost * Lysk, 9041700 * Celest, 16709395 * Ermeteth, 9674466 * Mundus, 7042606 * Rahatiel, 11803498 * Faron, 8575463 * FirstGen, 21217825 * Sangue, 11041956 * Meridia, 19163649 * Amyntas, 10390231 * CherryPie, 17044131 * LordEggnog, 16901865 * Amaunet, 15433642 * MisterRainbow, 9634809 * Myrrh, 2555656 * Cuqenos, 21265390 * Hackett, 21201232 * FirstGen, 21096658 * GenOne, 21401225 * GenOne, 21414715 * Jael, 21324041 * Rashkel, 21120233 * Valtmer, 21221657 * Guapo, 21367287 * Tage, 21610708 * Archleone, 21610709 * Davian, 21610710 * Amarii, 21610722 * Odana, 21610723 * Moran, 21610724 * Blackberry, 21610705 * Fleetfeet, 21738029 * Enobae, 21738030 * Columbus, 21738031 * Walgold, 21738032 * Cardani, 21738033 * Lineage, 21803019 * Conviction, 21803020 * Selachi, 21803024 * Cleo, 21803025 * Reagan, 21803026 * Gavina, 21803027 * Katrine, 21803028 * Chimera, 21837487 * Mac, 21837488 * Bergamot, 21837489 * Reagan, 21837490 * Adara, 21903329 * Tunem, 21903330 * Vekaveb, 21903331 * Glesni, 21903398